Heartbreaker v20
by Kinetic 44
Summary: YAOI First claim to ChiefxLee! Lee's lover finds Lee having affair with Mariah. To get back at him, he makes a call. Days later, Lee meets up with an old friend, innocent little Kenny...or so he thinks. Coincidence?


A/N: This used to be a DBZ het story written by our beloved Opal, which we as a team (Opal: eg, Alita) mangled and turned into one of the most obscure pairings EVER. for fun. Any mistakes are due to the weird het to yaoi change, and they're meant to be there so shut up! We ain't perfect. This fic was hard enough to adapt as it is. Hahaha, laugh at its weirdness and obscurity.  
  
Also, please note that gay couples can get married in Hawaii, and no we don't know why they are living in Hawaii. Don't mind the OOC, it's all in good fun.  
  
~  
  
The Heart Breaker v2.0  
  
By Kinetic44 (aka, the disturbed minds of Opal, Alita and Harley *insert freakish music*)  
  
Gary threw his keys onto the coffee table as he returned from work early. He and Lee had been together for about 5 years now and have already moved into their own apartment. He heard an alien noise from their bedroom and went to find out what was the cause. When he peeked in the door he saw a sight he had been dreading for weeks now. Lee was in bed with another. Somehow he knew this wasn't going to last. He backed away quietly. the last cries of the pink haired thing and growls and pants from Lee infesting his ears.  
  
He sat in the middle of the lounge room floor with a phonebook on his lap and the phone next to him. He could still hear Lee's low voice whispering what lovers think are words of love into the girl's ears, and her sighs and giggles in reply. He'll make Lee pay. He flipped to a page he had already memorised; to a number he had contemplated dialling before.  
  
"Hello, Heartbreaker? I want you to make my ex regret he was ever born."  
  
~  
  
Lee paid for his expresso and turned to leave, accidentally bumping into someone on the way. The coffee lid flew off and hot dark liquid spilt down the persons chest.  
  
"Shit! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. You alright?"  
  
The man dabbed at the coffee with a napkin drawing his attention to his muscled chest. "My bad... I bumped into you." He lifted his head up, looking at Lee's dark orbs, "Lee! Is that you?"  
  
He met the man's glasses. He remembered those brown bangs but couldn't pinpoint from where. Suddenly it clicked. "Chief! I haven't seen you in what? 5 years? Hey, I'll treat you to a drink and by the looks of it I owe you a new shirt."  
  
Kenny pouted at the nickname, but it passed instantly. "Nah I'll treat you 'cause I knocked down your first one"  
  
"Okay, you pay for mine, I'll pay for yours and I get you a new shirt. Sound fair?" Kenny thought for a moment, glanced at the price board and nodded.  
  
They both turned to the waiter at the same time and said, "Iced double vanilla expresso with whipped cream and choc chips." They looked at each other and laughed as the waiter backed away fearfully  
  
"Cheeky cheeky! The most expensive one on the board! Scabby like you always were," laughed Lee. He was going to say that he hadn't changed but one look at Kenny's body told him it was an outright lie.  
  
"Like you could talk! You owe me a shirt too!" Lee shook his head and paid for the two.  
  
"You happy?"  
  
"I still want that shirt."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Go. Sit. We have a lot to catch up on." They took their drinks and made their way to an empty table. They both turned several heads. Lee noticed a busty blonde in a red mini-dress showing long tanned legs wink at him. He had heard Gary on the phone a few days earlier. He still hadn't said anything to him yet, the wuss. As if someone could be paid to make someone else fall in love with them. That girl there must be the whore. Another underestimate. No one was a bigger whore than Mariah.  
  
"So. what have you been up to all these years, Mr Business Man?"  
  
"The usual. but Gary and I haven't been going too well A few nights ago I caught his cheating on me but I was too upset to do anything." Sure it was a lie but he had to let his know he was up for the taking now, and he couldn't be the bad guy. He wanted a go with Kenny. He was smart and beautiful, and he hadn't seen him in ages. He had grown up, and had the most luscious body since Rei.  
  
"Aww that's too bad. I knew he wasn't any good for you." Lee could hear the jealous joy in Kenny's voice, and remembered the boy's childhood crush on him. He must still have it. Good.  
  
"So what's up with you? How's work? Why are you in town?"  
  
Kenny laughed as Lee flooded him with questions. "I've been working a lot. Self employed but it's a good job. Actually that's why I'm in town, but there's not much to do... Just meet up with a client."  
  
"Really? What sort of a job?"  
  
"Nothing you should be bothered with. small things, y'know?" He obviously didn't want to talk about that. Maybe get onto some other subject.  
  
"You met anyone yet? A man in your life I should know about? As a friend, not as an older brother." Lee added the last part when he saw the look Kenny had given him. "Been down and dirty with anyone?"  
  
The brunette blushed. "Not yet. I've been saving myself for someone special. I already know who I want but I don't know if he wants me back. See, everyone else wants him, and he's been off the block for some time." Kenny looked up at him and lowered his voice. "Five years to be exact."  
  
Lee leaned closer to him. "Any guesses as to who this might be?"  
  
"It's you, Lee. I've been in love with you for six years."  
  
~  
  
Lee woke up with a brunette head resting daintily on his chest. Memories of last night flitted through his brain. One particular memory kept coming back, and it disturbed him. When they grinded against each other, a tangle of writhing bodies and heated passion, he felt. whole. Like if Kenny left his side, he would never rest until he was back in his arms.  
  
He hadn't experienced such a bond to another like before, even with Gary. And this was only one night. How is he doing this to him? The friendship they shared many years ago? The fact that he'd been saving himself for him? Maybe he was just the best lay he's had in ages.  
  
But what worried him the most, is that when he reached his climax he was unsure, but almost certain, that he whispered to Kenny that he loved him. And meant it.  
  
~  
  
They continued seeing each other during the next few weeks, doing what he usually did behind Gary's back with other guys. The difference this time is that Kenny and him were together for more than a few days. Much more. And that the feeling he had the first night clung onto him. He moped when he had to stay in his office, away from the brunette, not knowing what Kenny was doing, who he was with, whether he's safe.  
  
Lee's longing for Kenny grew daily, almost to an obsessive degree. Lee scolded Kenny for being minutes late, worrying him, but making up for the simplest little argument passionately and physically. He didn't know how he'd survive without Kenny by his side 24/7. A month after they were re- united, with that in mind, he visited the jewellers' store. (A.N. They moved to Hawaii)  
  
~  
  
Lee collapsed on top of Kenny after his second climax. They lay panting for a while, his head on his chest, his fingers playing with his midnight locks. He wanted to ask Kenny now but didn't know how to put it. Well here goes.  
  
"Kenny?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
"As you've assured me several times in the last five minutes; every five minutes before that; every five minutes of every day since we met again. Yes, yes I think I've got a vague idea."  
  
"Kenny this is serious."  
  
"You're always serious."  
  
"You're not making this easy for me." Kenny grew quiet, noticing the tone of Lee's voice. Lee took a deep breath. "Kenny, I can't stay away from you very long. Each second without you is like a stab in the chest. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you heal me in the way that only you can, and be my husband?"  
  
Kenny was silent and Lee became immediately worried. He was meant to be crying out of happiness and kissing him in between saying 'yes' over and over again. What if he says no? What if he laughs in his face? What if he's scared him away? What if he thinks.  
  
"You don't love me."  
  
"What?! Of course I love you! I just asked you to marry me! As you just said I've told you that over and over again. I love you, Kenny. Only you, now and forever. You are my life."  
  
"You don't love me," he repeated. "You love fucking me. You love the fact that I adored you when I was a child. You love knowing that I've been saving myself for you. You love my body. You love the way I make you feel, but you don't love me. I know you, Lee. You don't love anything or anyone. I can't marry you. Look what you did to Gary. with MARIAH no less."  
  
"Gary?! He cheated on me! See how he went running off to Kevin after we broke up?" The look Kenny had given him gave him no doubt he knew the truth. "Maybe I lied about that, but I didn't wanna mess it up between us. But that's beside the point. I do love making love to you. I think you childhood crush was sweet. I'm flattered that you saved yourself for me. But you're wrong. I do love you. I couldn't love Gary because of our destiny to be together.  
  
"I love many things. I love sunsets. I love my blade. I love iced double vanilla expresso with whipped cream and choc chips. I love getting in my car not knowing where I'm going or what I'm doing, with only some free time and a full tank of gas. But more than all of that, I love you.  
  
"And you're wrong about how you make me feel. I hate it. It hurts me more than you would ever know. Every moment away from you kills me over and over again. I cannot breathe without you. If you left me I'd die either from my heart ripping to pieces or I'd kill myself. I can't survive without you. It sounds cowardly, but that's the way you make me feel."  
  
Kenny remained silent throughout Lee's speech, then slid out from under Lee and started pulling on his clothes. Lee let him, even though it scared him to death. He might go further. "You can't survive without me? What would you say if I wasn't saving myself for you? If I was a whore like you were? If I never loved you. If I thought of you like you thought of Gary?"  
  
"Why do you keep bringing Gary into this? We're through! I don't love him and I probably never did. Is that it? Coz I've only been broken up for one month? When will you get it into your head that I honestly love you?"  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt that you love me. You've made me sure of that now. The question in your mind, you and I both know, is if I honestly loved you? I'll answer that for you now. No, I never loved you and I never will. You were only my friend's friend slash rival when I was young, naive, until I found out you were a slut. Then you married one of my friends. Maybe not a good one but I had more respect for him than I had for you. I couldn't stand watching him blind to you using him as a consistent face at your beyblade matches and what-not, so I left.  
  
"I found the perfect job. One of my friends was cheated on by his boyfriend. He was important to me as he took me in when I ran off. I helped him get his revenge on him by breaking his heart in return. I found I had a real knack for it. So I set up a business.  
  
"My friend paid for an ad to be put up in the paper and the telephone book. The reply was instantaneous. It so happens that revenge is a popular thing in our world. Revenge on love. I was surprised how many hearts were being broken, how many needed to be broken in return.  
  
"It paid well. I had no competition. Who would want to be one of me? I had calls from all sorts of people. Then came a call from Gary. It seems he was the easiest client of all. Later, I told him who I was and sent him to Kevin. Kevin always cared for him. He'd keep him safe. Then I had to get you under my spell. It wasn't hard at all.  
  
"Maybe what you said is true, maybe it's easier for a sweet looking guy like me to prey on macho idiots like you. I knew which strings to pull, but I had changed too much for you to expect anything the same from me. The lies I had to tell you were easier as they would have been true under different circumstances. So I guess the bottom line of this is that you love me with no love in return. My job is done. So sayonara, nice to know ya I am so sorry we couldn't work things out." Kenny's words were harsh, and left Lee gaping, speechless. The brunette smirked sarcastically and silently closed the door behind him.  
  
But not before he heard him whisper hoarsely, through a breaking heart, "You do love me, Kenny. We've bonded (A.N. Remember this is derived from a DBZ fic) and you can't do anything about it. This hurts you as much as it hurts me. You hate your 'job', as you said, who'd want to be one of you, but you're to proud to admit it."  
  
Kenny drew in a breath sharply, but quietly. Lee was right. His short speech brought to surface the turmoils he felt ever since he started this career. This wasn't the life he had wanted to lead. He hated the way men touched him when he felt no emotion. He hated how he could no longer feel that emotion. Lee had made him feel again. He stifled a sob and walked away from the door. Away from Lee. One step at a time. He was the Heartbreaker, and it broke his heart.  
  
Owari.  
  
~  
  
K44's CORNER!!! (random bad dub reference)  
  
*Alita, Opal and Harley press their faces against the screen*  
  
Harley: Yay! Now we shall proceed to have a big, long, boring conversation between ourselves that nobody cares about, but makes our fic look longer! WHEEEE!  
  
Alita: Those that have read the original Heartbreaker aren't you wholly disturbed? You should be...  
  
Opal: Het into squick!  
  
Harley: With all the bonuses of bad transgression of words! HAHAHA! Gary!  
  
Alita: *snort* Kenny's muscled chest. HAHAHA!  
  
Opal: And of course, no reference of dear Chief's eyes!  
  
Alita: Did ya know, you can also get married in Canada now!  
  
Opal: There's a small bunch of islands above the Land of Aus that's Netherlandian or whateva they call themselves  
  
Harley: Really?  
  
Alita: Really. Now ain't THAT a disturbing picture.  
  
Opal: For further scariness, read the original. You'll get why this is so strange.  
  
Alita and Harley: *demented giggle*  
  
Opal: Oh yes, we shall do more of these...  
  
Alita: Slashers can do het too! But it's funny when het is turned into slash!  
  
Harley: Eugh pointless conversation, we must plan what we must do TOMORROW!  
  
Alita: But what are we doing tomorrow Harley?  
  
Harley: What we do everyday! TRY AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD! *insert freakish music* 


End file.
